Death of a Noble Leader
It all started the day of the attack. Almost all of Shadowclan broke into Thunderclan's camp. I was talking to the medicine cat Jayfeather about his brother, Lionblaze, when all of a sudden I hear the deep, viscious voice of Blackstar saying to his bloodthirsty warriors, "ATTACK!" As I walked out of the medicine cat den ready to fight I saw the nursery ripped open. The forest floor was already red with blood in some parts. The Shadowclan cats came to kill. Suddenly two large warriors come launching towards me I knocked both of them off killing the ginger tom named Rowanclaw. I stood in horror at what I did. "Rowanclaw!" I yowled, "I swear.. I didn't... I didn't mean to" all of a sudden I heard the desperate yowl for help from the Thunderclan deputy. Blackstar was standing over him his white pelt stained red. I knocked over Blackstar who was twice my size and rushed over to Brambleclaw. "Cinderheart.... Tell Squirrelflight I forgive her and I never stopped loving her... And keep Tawnypelt safe.... She isn't fighting this battle... She wouldn't...." He started to close his amber eyes. "BRAMBLECLAW NO!" It was too late... I was too late... The brave Thunderclan deputy whom I looked up too and respected was gone... Little did I know that Brambleclaw's death was only the beginning. Blackstar jumped on me ready to kill. "So? Any last words?" He said showing his sharp teeth. "Yeah actually, why are you doing this?" I said. "To prove that Shadowclan is the strongest clan in the forest!" He yowled to the stars. "You are SO going to The Place of No Stars when you die" I told the muscular leader. "Which is right about... NOW! Go Lionblaze!" The magnificent golden warrior jumped at Blackstar ripping away at every last of his 3 remaining lives. Lionblaze pulled away from the blood-stained, limp body of the former Shadowclan leader. His black paws were still their color while the rest of him was stained bright red with only a little bit of white. Thunderclan was about to acchieve victory when I saw the flame colored body of Firestar. I rushed over to the ginger tom. "Firestar!" I could barely make out the words. "Are you okay? Blackstar AND Rowanclaw are dead. But so is Brambleclaw and a few others" "You defeated him with wits. I saw you. A bully with no brains is what a cat who was very close to me said. Her name was Yellowfang. But there's another cat who I knew very well, maybe even loved. Her name was Cinderpelt and she reminds me so much of you. She died helping your mother during her kitting when a badger broke in" He hoarsely said. "You were named after her. And that's an honor not only to her and her memory but to you as well. To be named after such a wise and kind and true cat. When I leave to go to Starclan, she's one of the first faces I want to see." He closed his eyes forever and was on his way to Starclan... "Firestar..." I said choking on my own words, impossible to swallow. Did you really think Blackstar was the "Noble Leader" who died? I had to feel bad for Shadowclan... Every cat's face was grief-stricken when they saw the bodies of Blackstar and Rowanclaw. Without their leader and deputy, what would they do? Only when I was walking back, did I see the body of Brambleclaw. I was reminded that Thunderclan had the same problem. ShadowClan walked away from the camp, grief and regret in each and every ashamed warriors' eyes. I let out a sigh and Lionblaze wrapped his golden tail around my shoulder. "It'll be okay" He comforted. "You'll see..." Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery, her belly swollen with Brambleclaw's unborn kits. The two warriors had made amends a few moons ago after the lies and deciet had almost faded. She nuzzled into Brambleclaw's cold fur and let out a wail of distress. Questions buzzed around the camp. "I thought Firestar had 2 lives left!" Thornclaw exclaimed. "Who'll be the new leader of ThunderClan?" Sorreltail asked. Lilypaw stepped forward. "I think it should be Lionblaze!" "I second!" Toadstep meowed out. "He's indestructable in battle!" "No offense," Graystripe interrupted. "But I think it should be Cinderheart. She's kind, understanding, yet intelligent and strong." "Me?" I asked. "Are you sure?" Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and the other warriors nodded in agreement with the former deputy. "I, Cinderheart, shall accept the role of leader as ThunderClan." I meowed. "My first job shall be to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw so that StarClan may approve of my choice! Lionblaze shall be the new deputy." The clan cheered for Lionblaze and me. Jayfeather appproached me, his blind, blue eyes faced me directly. "We have to go to the moonpool to get your nine lives and name." Jayfeather explained. We left camp and headed out. When we arrived at the moonpool, Jayfeather started to lap at the water then fell asleep. I did the same. When I woke, I was in StarClan. Cats I knew and loved swirled around me. Nine faced me, I counted the faces. ''Molepaw, Honeyfern, 'Brackenfur, Firestar! ''A couple more cats appeared. They looked familiar but I'd never met them personally. ''They must be close to Cinderpelt, ''I figured. I had recently found out about my past life and was still a bit weirded out about it. Brackenfur stepped towards me, his amber eyes glowing with pride. My father had passed in the battle, killed by Rowanclaw. "Welcome Cinderheart, are you ready to recieve your lives?" I nodded and he continued. "With this life I give you strength, use it both physically and mentally." He touched noses with me as a shocking pain ripped through me as if I was being shred to bits. A long-haired gray she-cat with snaggled yellow teeth and a matted pelt stood before me. "Cinderpelt," She purred. "Or should I say, Cinderheart! With this life I give you patience, StarClan knows how much I wish I had some." The pain was less but I felt an endless wait, then the pain came pounding in my head. "Who are you?" I asked. The old she-cat purred. "Yellowfang, Cinderpelt's mentor, and if you ask me she's come pretty far." Yellowfang walked back to join the others. Molepaw was next, his energy back like he was a kit again instead of the days right before he died, when he slept and waited for StarClan to claim him. "With this life I give you tireless energy, so that you may never get to overworked to guide your clan." I felt the energy bottled up inside of me, then feeling as if I were sprinting out on the moors. Next was a light gray tom. "I am Sootfur, Sorreltail's brother. With this life I give you courage use it when in peril." I shrinked back as I felt all of LionClan sinking their fangs into me. Then I stood firmly and felt the pain ebb away. Honeyfern was next, her golden pelt shimmering. "With this life I give you love, use it well for all the cats in your care, and especially for Lionblaze." This life was particularly pleasant, it felt warm and soothing. A light gray, almost white, she-cat was next. "Cinderheart, my granddaughter!" She rubbed her cheek against mine. "I am Willowpelt, Sorreltail's mother. " Willowpelt continued, "With this life, I give you protection. Protect your clan like a mother protects her kits." I had expected this life to be warm and pleasant, like Honeyfern's but instead I felt a gut-wrenching pain. It reminded me of what a queen would do for her kits. Sorreltail once told me that Willowpelt died saving Sootfur from a badger when he was an apprentice. The next one was Brambleclaw. "With this life I give you justice, use it so you know right from wrong." I felt like the whole forest was weighing me down and that I was being torn apart from the inside. Leafpool was next. "With this life I give you loyalty, so you know that if you listen to your heart it will lead you to your clan." I felt like my heart was burning and exploding, I couldn't catch my breath. Firestar was the last. "You are Cinderpelt...." the ginger tom meowed. "With this life I give you nobility, pride, humbleness, and intelligence. Use these to lead your clan to victory. Your new name is Cinderstar, leader of ThunderClan." "Cinderstar! Cinderstar!" All of StarClan cheered for me. So now I am Cinderstar, leader of ThunderClan. I recently found out that I am expecting Lionblaze's kits and will move to the nursery soon. Lionblaze will take over the clan until I have my kits and they are weaned. So this was my story on the battle that made me leader. Who was ShadowClan's new leader? Well, oh look, she just showed up! "Hello, Tawnystar." "Hello Cinderstar, I found these kits in the stream and thought they belonged to your clan." "Thanks, Tawnystar. See you at the gathering!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions